Cave island
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''!! island bio: About Cave Island () is an outer island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Cave Island has the highest level restriction, level 20, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Cave Island heading once they reach level 20. As the baby monster teleports to Cave Island, it transforms into its adult version. There are currently fourteen different monsters that can be teleported to Cave Island. Description It is within a seemingly endless underground cavern with an underground lake. Large columns of rock reach from beneath the water up to the ceiling where more rocky formations stick down. the main island is a formation of multiple flat rocks raised up from the water. It is surrounded by large, glowing green crystals which cast a green light across the entire cave. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Cave Island, somewhat like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Ethereal Elements: Plasma, Mech, Shadow, Crystal, and Poison. Legendary Element: Legendary. Seasonal Element: Summer. Mythical Element: Mythical. Pocket Element: Pocketa. The list of indigenous monsters is below Natural *Kayna *Mammott *Fwog *Flowah *Glowl *Quibble *Wynq *Bowgart *Thumpies *Floogull *Barbie *Yelmut *Krillby *Shellbeat *Riff *Bisonorus Ethereal *Ghazt *Grumpyre *Humbug *Dragong *Fung Pray Legendary *Shugabass Seasonal *Hoola Mythical *G'joob *Yawstrich Pocket *Primarina ''Note: Only one of each type of monster on Cave Island is able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Kayna is already on Cave Island and then a second Kayna is teleported, only the first will produce Coins. Thats before the Update 2.0.0.' now all the monsters produce coins!' Henceforth, the maximum amount of Coins that can be produced on Cave Island at a given time is still OVER 9,000!�� ''. In total, it takes TBA days and TBA hours (excluding video speed-ups) and it costs A BUTT TON �� to teleport every monster indigenous to Cave Island from the Continent. Song The song plays at 120 beats per minute in A Minor at first, with the Fung Pray, Quibble, Riff, and Shellbeat playing the intro. Then Mammott, Kayna, Glowl, Ghazt, Grumpyre, Humbug, Floogull, Barrb, Primarina, Riff, Shugabass Thumpies, Yelmut and Wynq join. The Fung Pay, Shellbeat, and Quibble repeat the intro with Riff. The song then suddenly goes to 60 beats per minute, or 180 subdivision beats per minute, in 6/8 time signature, with the Fwog singing the melody, with accompany of the Bowgart, Ghazt, G'joob, Krillby, Hoola, Humbug, Shugabass, Yawstrich, and Shellbeat. The Flowah also chants its "Hoom, Ka choo!" sounds during that time. The Dragong clangs the The reverse like cymbal to transition back into the chorus, featuring the Mammott, Kayna, Glowl, Ghazt, Grumpyre, Humbug, Floogull, Barrb, Primarina, Riff, Shugabass Thumpies, Yelmut and Wynq. Then, the Fwog, Ghazt, G'joob, Krillby, Hoola, Humbug, Shugabass, Yawstrich, and Shellbeat, and the Flowah says its chant. Then the shellbeat sings the solo to finish the song. Notes *The description of Cave Island is described as "homey", rather than "homely". This is to avoid ambiguity with the word "homely", as North Americans usually use it to describe something that is "plain, unattractive". Normally, the British define "homely" as "simple but very comfortable". **The word "homey" is chiefly North American usage, according to the Oxford Dictionary. *Cave Island is the only outer island to not have a monster that plays constantly unless you are talking about Shellbeat. *In Dave Kerr's Cave Island soundtrack, The Wynq, Flowah, Thumpies, and Yelmut sounded different. Also, there's a cymbal, possibly referencing towards Clamble in the Remix but it turns out to be a Dragong stomping it's foot. *Cave Island is currently the only island in the game to not have a quint-element monster. *Cave Island is the only outer island to not have been touched in 2017 but up dated on 2018. * Cave lsland has a real life counterpart located in the chillest regon(s) of Earth. Category:Islands Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Cave Island Category:Outer Islands